Domia abr Wyrda
by KiddInABoxx
Summary: An exiled girl filled with lost hope, lives a life of independence and famine. Until one day she discovers something that will change her life forever. Story follows the Eragon plot TO BE REVISED
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Eragon story, so please be easy one me! just a little bit of critisism! and please enjoy

Chapter 1

On the darkest night, she could barely be seen running, from shadow to shadow, as she stalked the only hope for food. Her living depended on the starless nights, as without them it would be useless to creep. In between the trees and crawling through bushes, just to catch one of the last deer that carelessly tore at the green that flowed over the ground.

Fixing an arrow into her bow, the unknown girl aimed it towards the feasting deer and pulled the string back effortlessly. All that could be heard in the soundless night was the twang of the arrow as it departed from the bow and hit the deer on its side, alarming it. Before it could fully react, another arrow pierced through its flesh, drawing it down to the grass it once ate and ending its life.

Satisfied of her kill, the girl moved towards the weakened deer laying helplessly on its side, she then sat beside it and looked down at it frowning, "I am sorry, but if I do not find food soon then surely I will die in the days to come" Stroking the hair of it's side, she looked up to the starless night and whispered " "Atra onr Stydja unin mor'ranr" (May You Rest In Peace).

Blinking back tears, feeling guilty at having had killed to live, she began to cut off enough meat for a few nights of a full meal and buried the rest, making sure that the burial site could not be dug up by any scavengers.

The girl stood up and ran towards the tall, prickly trees that stood higher than her. She tightened her grip on the bag that held the slices of meat, and ran through the thick forest.

As she ran she stumbled upon a small clearing what just outside of her old village, and thought that this would be a good place to cook her meat without any questions of where she had been and why she was always away from her home for such long periods at a time.

She gathered an armful of small twigs and logs and settled them on the ground and placed them in a certain formation and then ran off to find some stones, in which she then settled them around the twigs. Finally, she began to light a fire with a small rock that she carried with her, she struck it with one of the stones she had placed around the twigs and soon the sparks caught alight with the small hairs that bore themselves upon the wood.

Satisfied, she placed a piece of the meat on an old pair of tong like tool that she had and stuck it near the now blazing fire. The flames reflected off of her dark green eyes, and revealed her dark brown hair that contrasted with the dirt and dust that lay in it.

Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, she yawned and rested her head on the small leather bag that she always wore. Memories flooded into her mind, and she squeezed her eyes shut, desperate to rid the images.

This girl who lay in the shadows of the night, and who lived off of the earth, had a pain deep inside that did not die, as she knew that one day they would find her and on that day she would be Arwen no more.

But that day was yet to truly come, as her fate was soon to be revealed, a fate that would help many people and anger or hurt the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well heres chapter 2, I hope its not too boring! and whoevers reading this please review! and please give me some critisim if you think it is needed!

Chapter 2

Waking to the grumbling in the pit of her empty stomach, she sighed. Having had fallen asleep before eating her meat, and now she would have to either eat it cold or heat it up without tempting to burn it.

Magic was not an option for her, even though she was half elf and could use a minimum of it, she still refused to try.

Taking the stone cold meat from the metal tongs that were holding it over the now distinguished fire; she ripped a tiny bit of it off with her teeth and ate it hungrily. As she did so, she thought over how she had gotten into the position that she was in.

Arwen had been only been thirteen years when she had been exiled from the small town in Du Weldenvarden.

Her master, had hidden her in the hills just outside of Osilon, and had stayed with her until he was due back to help prepare for and upcoming war.

She soon had found out that he had been killed, whilst trying to battle three kulls on his own. Once she had heard this news from overhearing passing elves; she thought that staying in the forest was useless as no one would really want her there. So she was now making her way to Carvahall, where she hoped that her father still lived.

XXXxxxXXX

Gazing upon the sunrise in the east from upon the hill above from Carvahall, her eyes sparkled with achievement. Covering her slightly pointed ears with her long hair, she descended down the steep hill towards the town center. As she moved through the town that she had not been in since she had been five years of age. It had not changed much, but there were many new farms that had been created and there were many new faces that she did not recognize. Having had not kept an eye on the road in front of her, she accidentally walked into a blonde-haired boy with the most remarkable blue eyes. She felt as if she had once known this boy, but shrugged it off and muttered her apologies and continued on her way to where she believed her father still lived happily.

As she raised her left hand to the wooden door and was about to knock on it when she heard someone behind her shift their feet from side to side.

"No one has lived in that house for many years" A male voice explained from behind her. Turning around on her heel, she saw the boy who she had walked into minutes ago.

"You followed me?" She said in a husky voice, as having lived in the woods and hills for many months had made dust build up in her lungs, and the lack of water had not helped either.

The boy grinned at her slightly, "Aye, I did follow you"

"Why?"

"You look familiar" The boy sighed and looked at the sun which still sat high in the sky, "I must take this meat to my uncle as he is expecting me, you are welcome to accompany me if you like"

Arwens eyebrows scrunched up as she thought of what to do, having been in a town in which she did not know anyone anymore, and now she had met a boy who seemed quite familiar from one in her past; she made up her mind. "I shall come with you as I do not know any others here"

As the two walked in silence, the boy asked, "What is your name newcomer?". Surprised by the question, she replied, "I am Arwen, and who may you be?"

"Eragon" The boy said.

Hearing the name reminded Arwen of the stories about the riders she had heard when she was younger from the storytellers in her old town.

"Wyrda" She muttered to herself, only to have Eragon overhearing her.

"Wyrda?" He asked, seemly confused at the word she had spoken.

Shrugging at his question, she looked at her feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world, but then she heard a different voice enter her mind. '_Daughter of the prophecy, you must find me soon, or the world will fail' _She looked around confused as she heard this voice.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is going to be quite short, sorry for the inconvenience. Will right more next week when I update again!

Chapter 3

It had been three days since Arwen had entered Carvahall and met Eragon; Three days since she had last said goodbye to that poor deer she had killed. Eragons uncle had welcomed her into their home like she was part of their family. She was now staying in the bedroom-like barn and slept in the room closest to Eragons.

She had been hearing those voices around her for sometime now, calling her to go someplace. Of course she was to suspicious about these random voices and had decided to ignore them as it could easily be someone playing a trick on her, then again, how was anyone to know things about her?

"Nagz Reisa" She whispered, having the blanket on her bed rise into the air and fold itself neatly on top of the bed. Satisfied with her so called work, she walked out the door to find Roran looking at her curiously.

"You're an elf, aren't you?" he muttered to her in the quietest tone of voice.

"Maybe I am" She whispered back.

"You speak confidently in the ancient language" He pointed out.

She had been caught, out of all things she had wanted to happen.

"Yes, you have caught me, turn me in if you like" She grimaced at the thoughts of what they would do to her as elves were not very popular around the guards.

"Why would I do such a thing, you're only a half-bred"

"How would you know that?"

"Your ears aren't pointy!" Roran laughed


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well heres chapter 4, sorry for the long wait! but i havent been able to write!! ive wanted too, but nothing came to mind.. ah well! i hope i can update soon!! please review

Chapter 4

The next few weeks had gone past rather quickly for the citizen's of Carvahall. Roran had thankfully not said anything about Arwen's identity, and so she still was living with them. She was now 'officially' part of the family, as she had her own daily chores and it seemed as if they had all known each other for years. Garrow had told everyone who had asked that she was his long lost niece, in which her mother had just died from a mystery illness and her father was nowhere to be found. No one had questioned this, even if they did not believe him as Arwen did not look related to them very much.

It was now early morning of a new day and Arwen was already to be found collecting the firewood in the edge of the spine. No one dared to enter the woods further than the edges for some reason, but Arwen did not dare to ask as she thought it would be too much hassle for everyone. As she was collecting the wood she heard a strange whispering in the wind that rustled the leaves past her.

_'Your true destiny is close to the beginning of thee end'_

_'__The path that lies ahead is dangerous, but you and the chosen one of Carvahall shall prevail'_

Arwen breathed in the words, not understanding what they meant, but knowing that they had to do with the old tales that were told to her when she was younger. Of how the dragon riders would once again rise up and defeat the evil lurking throughout Alagaesia.

"You must have the wrong person" She whispered to the wind that was still slowly pushing past her.

"I can't be one of them..."

"One of whom?" A confused voice said from behind her.

Arwen jumped at the sudden sound, as she had been too focused on listening to the whispering winds.

"Umm... never mind" She replied, not even bothering to see who it was and instead continuing with putting wood into a cart that she had brought with her.

"You're so secretive these days Arwen" Eragon said, bowing his head sadly.

The blue eyed girl shrugged and continued with her previously actions, sighing when she heard him walk off in the distance.

The reason why she was not speaking to Eragon much was because she did not want to get too attached to him. 'One of these days I will have to leave' she thought to herself.

As if it had read her thoughts, the voice that had been whispering to her said its last few words.

_'Do not leave, as the Son of Selena is nearer than you think'_

Arwen whipped around at this sentence to face a bright light that was in the shape of a women, she could not see her face but tried to call out to her to find that she could not talk. The figure waved and faded into the depth of the trees.


End file.
